


Prove Me Wrong

by talisha_jaynee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Add more when we go along, Canon, Childhood, M/M, Marriage, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and automatically looked at the plain gold ring on his left hand, wiggling his finger a bit to see it shine in the morning sun. <br/>  'Fuck why did they let the gays get married again?' He thought to himself, slamming the clock off, before slowly getting up and out of his single bed, dragging his feet through the carpet fibers into the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Ian x Mickey fic cuz there just ain't enough obviously  
> [tumblr](http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com)  
> [song the title is from](https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCMQuAIwAWoVChMItf7Cja6UyQIVKJSmCh1TbgBk&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6OY8_fZN_Yk&usg=AFQjCNGJm0kjpZV5qjNin8P7bAtoHKQGiA&sig2=9mqmlmElulm1CrKVQTuUwQ&bvm=bv.107467506,d.dGY)

  Mickey woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and automatically looked at the plain gold ring on his left hand, wiggling his finger a bit to see it shine in the morning sun.

  'Fuck why did they let the gays get married again?' He thought to himself, slamming the clock off, before slowly getting up and out of his single bed, dragging his feet through the carpet fibres into the kitchen. He hadn't heard a word from Ian since the morning they had both woken up in his bed naked with only a pair of matching rings and cum sticky on both their stomachs. Thoughts about calling the redhead had crossed his mind, or plans to just randomly show up at his luxurious apartment, but Mickey was too afraid of the rejection that he might face. Ian had already told him no a year ago, and Mickey wasn’t sure if he could handle another rejection of love.

  Sighing, Mickey started the coffee machine, letting the faint buzz try and drown out his thoughts, but Ian had always been too strong to block out. Too strong in his heart to not care about, too strong in his mind to not think about, too strong for him.

  'Maybe today will be the day,' Mickey thought, the same sentence that had been plaguing his mind for the past week, as he sat on his busted up olive couch and started channel surfing, coffee in hand, 'maybe today'.

  Ian was anxious. He jumped every time his phone rang, his heart missed a beat every time someone knocked on his door, he felt anxiety bubble in his stomach every time someone touch him from behind, always scared about it being Mickey. He knew this thing with Mickey was stupid, they were both acting like children, ignoring each other, hoping that the situation would pass. But no, they were now legally wedded to each other.  And something had to be done.

  'Who’s fucking idea was it to let the gays marry?' He angrily thought as he stared at the gold piece of jewellery that was left on the coffee table. He couldn’t wear it to work, that would scare off customers and give him a big pay cut. But at home, alone, he enjoyed putting it on, enjoying the weight of it on his finger, wondering if Mickey enjoyed it too. But he wouldn't know, because he was too nervous to call the guy who he pinned over for years and had missed with every inch of his heart with every passing minute that they weren't together.

  "You know what?" Ian asked at the empty minimalistic apartment, pulling his mobile phone out of his sweatpants, "fuck it I'm calling him."


End file.
